The Wasted Land
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Estava novamente na terra devastada de seu ser. Albus/Gellert.


**The Wasted Land**

Eles passavam os dias juntos, e mal podiam se separar a noite. Quando lia bilhetes e suas respostas, podia ouvir perfeitamente bem a voz dele, sua entonação, as expressões de seu rosto. Era quase como se Gellert estivesse ali.

E pensar que se conheciam há apenas três semanas! Era como se toda sua vida tivesse o levado para aquele momento.

Havia silêncio também, mas não era desconfortável ou estranho. Era apenas silêncio, enquanto as idéias iam se construindo em suas mentes brilhantes, suas mentes [i]_iguais_[/i]. Finalmente tinha encontrado alguém que valia seu tempo, que entendia como sua mente funcionava, capaz de acompanhá-lo.

(Ou apenas quase, se fosse honesto, mas não sabia ser honesto. Só conseguia pensar no quanto Gellert era brilhante, por dentro e por fora).

Era como se o mundo inteiro tivesse parado enquanto eles se conheciam. As horas corriam mais depressa do que sentia, e as semanas se arrastavam como séculos apenas para que pudessem se entender. Planejar. Serem mais.

Nunca fora muito carinhoso, mas sentiu-se estremecer quando Gellert apertou sua mão voluntariamente pela primeira vez. Era um cumprimento, uma aprovação, um gesto de reconhecimento, e ele, que tivera troféus e prêmios, nunca tivera nada tão valioso.

Descobriu que o amava. Mas o que poderia fazer? Ou _como_ fazer algo? Poderia estar arriscando tudo.

Tentou ser mais atencioso, mais físico do que verbal. Era melhor testar o terreno antes de arruinar tudo com um movimento errado. O romance era como xadrez, era preciso estar sempre um passo a frente do seu adversário – do seu par.

Pois, com ou sem romance, era impossível negar que eram um par.

Gellert não demonstrou incômodo com os pequenos toques, com as aproximações, e sorria quando ele chegava perto, de uma maneira que nunca vira ninguém sorrir. Havia uma malícia, como se ele se divertisse com os movimentos de Albus, e, ao mesmo tempo, uma perfeita ingenuidade em seus olhos.

Era frustrante não ter as respostas, mas era perigoso demais fazer a pergunta, então ele caminhou pela corda-bamba, temendo um passo em falso, até o último dia. Era preciso – essencial – que esperasse que Gellert fizesse algum movimento indicando para onde aquilo iria.

Enlouquecedor, enervante, desesperador. O loiro apenas sorria, meio de lado, e o olhava com uma intensidade que parecia puxá-lo mais para perto, apenas para mudar de assunto e agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo no segundo seguinte.

Estava claro que ele gostava daquele jogo, estava evidente que Albus estava perdendo. Podia saber tudo sobre xadrez, mas nada entendia de romance, e Gellert, bem, para ele era natural. Ele tomava como certo que merecia aqueles olhares, aqueles gestos, aquele rubor que se espalhava no rosto do ruivo toda vez que mudava de assunto.

Gellert sabia, e Albus não tinha mais nada a perder.

A noite era clara e estrelada, como toda noite de verão, e Gellert abriu a janela com uma tranquilidade de quem está esperando por mais um bilhete. No entanto, era Albus quem estava ali, em carne e osso, encarando-o através da janela.

"Eu sabia que você acabaria vindo" murmurou o loiro, antes de puxar o ruivo pela gola e beijá-lo diretamente na boca. Tinham dançado em torno daquilo tempo demais, e agora, era evidente que o rapaz tinha pressa. Já tinham perdido muito tempo.

E Albus entrou, sem pensar duas vezes.

* * *

><p>"Por favor... Fique!" a voz dele era pesada e cheia de urgência. "Nós podemos conversar depois do..."<p>

O loiro parou por apenas um instante, e seu olhar era duro como aço antes dele responder.

"Não somos um casal, Albus."

E ele saiu em direção a sua casa, à segurança, para longe do horror em que Albus estava enredado, e agora, sem saída. Sem direção.

"Eu sabia que ele faria isso" falou a voz de Aberforth, atrás dele. "Ele é um covarde cruel, e você é um tolo".

Mas quando Albus finalmente virou-se para olhá-lo, a porta de sua casa estava fechada firmemente.

Ambas as portas, fechadas, para sempre.

* * *

><p>Eles andavam em círculos, um olhando para o outro, e apesar de todos aqueles anos, o sorriso de Gellert parecia ainda ser o mesmo.<p>

"Você não vai realmente me atacar, Albus, vai?" era um deboche claro, mas nunca mais ele deixaria suas emoções levarem a melhor em cima dele.

"Por que não, Gellert?" perguntou, polidamente.

"Todos esses anos... Fugindo..." respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

"Não fui _eu_ quem fugiu" corrigiu Albus, sorrindo delicadamente.

"Ah, não!" sorriu o homem, arrogante. "Claro que não. O grande Dumbledore. Que par nós somos!"

Eles trocaram feitiços, rapidamente, os espectadores em assombro, os clarões e as sombras, alternados, em uma dança feroz e mortal – como todas as que eles tiveram.

"Não, Gellert" falou, um segundo depois de desarmá-lo. "Não somos um par."

E estava feito, a Varinha era sua. Todo o pesadelo da Europa desfeito em apenas alguns segundos, e mais nenhum clamor de que só ele poderia pará-lo.

Podia voltar para a Escócia, para seus alunos, para a simplicidade de Hogwarts.

Estava novamente na terra devastada de seu ser.

A única que seria, para sempre, infértil.


End file.
